Current gun safes are typically in the form of a metal, upright, rectangular box that includes a rectangular door at the front of the box. One disadvantage of such gun safes is that they are not well suited for the storage and management of large numbers of firearms. For example, a user storing 40 rifles in a particular rectangular gun safe may have to remove 20 or more of the rifles in order to access a particular rifle at the back of the safe. This can be inconvenient and time consuming, especially because most gun safes do not include a light for viewing guns stored in the rear interior portion of the safe.
Also, to conserve space, most current gun safes are stored in the corner of a room. Due to the rectangular box structure of these gun safes and the structure and orientation of the gun safe's doors, this often results in the door forming an angle of less than 90 degrees with the gun safe's access opening when the door is opened. This can limit access to the gun safe's interior.